<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meeting by comedes876go</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553110">The Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedes876go/pseuds/comedes876go'>comedes876go</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedes876go/pseuds/comedes876go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary<br/>Maksud hati menghibur diri dan melupakan mimpi untuk pergi dari kampung halaman, ternyata semesta memiliki rencana lain untuk Han Jisung. Pertemuannya dengan Hwang Hyunjin disalah stasiun kereta bawah tanah kota New York membuatnya tersadar bahwa masih ada harapan serta impian yang dapat ia raih meskipun keterbatasan itu akan tetap ada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin Han Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani">skzbesiberani</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“THE MEETING”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jam menunjukan pukul 11 pagi waktu New York Amerika Serikat. Seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan sedikit poni yang terbelah dua didepan keningnya sedang menyesap segelas minuman dan duduk salah satu bangku stasiun. Ia menyeruput lagi minuman itu dan terlihat sambil memperhatikan jam tangan miliknya yang ada ditangan kiri. Setelah melihat jamnya lagi, pria itu terlihat mendengus kesal dan menaruh papercup yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk diminum isinya. “Hyung, Gimana nih sih gue udah di Stasiun. Sekarang udah jam 11 lewat 45 menit dan Hyung belum sampe juga” ucap lelaki itu dengan ponsel yang berada disisi kiri pipinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aduh.. sorry banget Jin, ada meeting mendadak jadi kayaknya ngga bisa nemenin lo untuk ke tempat itu” suara balasan terdengar dari dalam ponsel lelaki itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hah?? Jadi lo gabisa? Ya Ampun hyung yang bener aja. Kita dah janji buat dateng ke tempat itu sama sama dan kebetulan banget gue baru sampe. Kenapa ga kabarin dari semalam sih” ucap lelaki yang lebih muda itu dan terdengar sedikit kesal dengan balasan yang ia dengar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hyunjin sorry banget, gue juga baru dikabari asisen mendadak dan dari semalam gak sempet cek ponsel. Felix juga baru sampe tadi tengah malam jadi gue bantu beresin bawaan dia ” balas seseorang itu lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, sorry banget..” bujuk seseorang didalam ponselnya sambil terdengar sedikit mengecilkan suaranya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya deh iya, emang lo kalo sama Felix mah lupa segalanya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yaelah ga gitu juga jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hahaha oke deh Hyung gapapa gue jalan sendiri aja, abis mumpung masih pagi biar ga penuh tempatnya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo gapapa kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ya mau gimana lagi, ini pertama kali ke New York terus karena lo udah lumayan lama disini siapa tau bisa bantu gue juga kan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sorry gabisa bantu hari ini bro..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Iya hyung no problem, oiya lo kan mau meeting sekarang malah masih telponan ama gue, gimana sih”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha iya iya, masih ada waktu 1 jam. Oiya gimana kalo nanti malem kita Dinner di apartemen gue? Kebetulan lix baru sampe dan dia mau masak, dia tau kok lo mau kesini. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf gue, malem ini lo nginap aja di apartemen kita, gimana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm gimana ya hyung. Ah gue gamau jadi nyamuk liat kalian berdua pacaran. Males banget”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahahaha nggak, tenang aja pokonya nanti malem kita makan malem sambil cerita cerita, mumpung weekend juga kan besok. Ayo lah jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mendengar ajakan temannya dari dalam ponsel tersebut, Hyunjin memikirkan sesuatu dan tak sengaja mendapati seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari seberang tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan langsung memutuskan pandangan begitu saja ketika Hyunjin menatapnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woi Hyunjin!” teriak seseorang yang sedari tadi menelpon dengannya langsung saja menyadarkan Hyunjin dari tatapan dengan lelaki diseberang tempat duduknya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh iya Hyung astaga lo ngagetin gue” balas Hyunjin sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget diteriaki dari telepon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abis ngga kedengeran suara gue kira lo ngantuk apa gimana. Hadeh, jadi gimana bisa ga bro”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gue kabarin nanti deh hyung, tapi gapapa kan kalo mendadak juga”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya gapapa, asal jangan tengah malem aja”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emang kenapa kalo tengah malem hyung? Wah lo ama lix mau ngapain woi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bener bener emang ya, ga enak aja nanti masakannya keburu dingin kan biar dari sore kita bisa ngobrol. Nanti gue ajak temen gue juga deh kebetulan dia baru sampe sini juga kayanya. Jadi deal ya nanti malem”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanti gue kabarin hyung. Yaudah gue tutup dulu deh ya teleponnya, good luck meetingnya bro”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok bro Thanks. See you soon Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya hyung see you soon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin mematikan telepon dan memasukan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku celana. Ia kembali menatap lelaki yang berada diseberangnya. Mungkin karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan merasa bahwa lelaki didepannya bisa saja mengenalnya. Hyunjin mencoba mendekati lelaki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halo, umm tadi saya liat kamu ngeliatin kearah saya melulu. Apa kita kenal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapa Hyunjin pada lelaki didepannya itu sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah maaf tadi saya ngeliatnya karena sedikit kaget aja.” Ucap lelaki dengan rambut hitam, kaus berwarna hitam bertuliskan “Nirvana” diba lut dengankemeja flannel berwarna cokelat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaget?” balas Hyunjin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya kaget karena denger aksen Korea mu sangat lancar, karena keliatannya kamu seperti orang asli sini”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah saya udah ngga keliatan kayak orang Korea ya berarti? Hahahaha” ucap Hyunjin membalas lelaki didepannya itu. Karena mendengar jawaban Hyunjin yang membingungkan dan masih tengah berdiri didepannya, ia pun menawarkan tempat duduk disamping miliknya. “Silahkan duduk, kamu dari tadi berdiri terus, saya jadi ngga enak” ucap lelaki berambut hitam sambil tersenyum ramah. Hyunjin yang masih sedikit tertawa karena ucapan seseorang didepannya pun tersadar untuk duduk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenapa kamu tertawa begitu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha ngerasa lucu aja ternyata wajah saya mungkin Korea nya udah hilang ya. Saya asli orang Korea, Cuma kebetulan aja lagi berkunjung kesini”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh maaf ya, saya kira kamu asli sini”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngga apa apa kok. Oiya kenalkan saya Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin.” Hyunjin menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud ingin berkenalan dengan lelaki didepannya ini</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han, Han Jisung. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Hyunjin-ssi” Jisung membalas sambutan tangan Hyunjin sambil tersenyum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Han Jisung-ssi’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omong omong keretamu kearah mana?” Hyunjin memulai pembicaraan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ke Manhattan, kalau kamu?” ucap Jisung. “Kalau dirimu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin ke Manhattan, tepatnya ke Museum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Museum” ucap Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya, ada pameran yang menarik disana dan hari ini terakhir. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama? Kita satu kereta bukan?” ajak Hyunjin. Benar juga, kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang dengan satu kewarganegaraan yang sama di kota besar seperti New York ini, bisa Hyunjin jadikan teman untuk perjalanannya juga walaupun temannya tadi tidak jadi menemaninya. Jisung yang mendengar ajakan Hyunjin sempat berfikir beberapa kali hingga akhirnya menyetujui ajakan lelaki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baiklah boleh juga”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oke kalau begitu, kereta kita akan tiba 30 menit lagi jadi masih ada waktu untuk menunggu dan tidak terburu buru” jelas Hyunjin pada Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omong omong kamu sudah tinggal lama di New York?” kali ini Jisung yang memulai pertanyaan untuk Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tidak juga, ini kunjunganku pertama kali sejak sekian lama. Kebetulan aku dari LA”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh kau tinggal di LA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karena bisnis Appa, kami sementara pindah kesini mungkin beberapa bulan lagi baru kami bisa kembali ke Korea namun belum dipastikan juga. Kalau Jisung-ssi sendiri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalau aku sudah 2 hari disini. Kebetulan ingin bertemu teman di Manhattan sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah apa temanmu orang Korea juga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya bagaimana kamu tau?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hanya menebak saja. Temanku juga bekerja di daerah itu” mereka pun saling mengangguk dengan percakapan masing masing. Tak lama terdengar suara penanda bahwa kereta akan segera tiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sepertinya itu kereta kita” ucap Hyunjin pada Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung dan Hyunjin pun menaiki kereta bawah tanah tersebut bersama. Taka da yang berbicara karena masing masing sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Hyunjin yang terlihat membaca sesuati dan Jisung yang menempelkan headphone miliknya untuk mendengarkan lagu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tak terasa perjalanan kererta telah selesai hingga akhirnya mereka pun tersadar untuk keluar dari gerbong kereta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sudah sampai” ucap Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka pun keluar dari gerbong kereta tersebut dan mencoba untuk sekadar berbasa basi karena mereka akan berpisah dan menuju ke tempat tujuan masing masing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sepertinya pertemuan kita sampai disini dulu. Oh iya, bolehkah aku meminta ID Kakao mu? Barangkali kita dapat bertemu lagi dan mengobrol bersama tentang negara asal kita.” Tawar Hyunjin sambil tersenyum manis pada Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boleh boleh” ucap Jisung sambil memberikan ID kakao miliknya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baik, Terima kasih Jisung-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu. Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan, dan Maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lebih banyak” jelas Hyunjin sambil menepuk bahu Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terima kasih juga Hyunjin-ssi, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Sampai bertemu lagi” balasnya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perkenalan singkat Hyunjin dan Jisung hari itu cukup berkesan karena terlihat antara satu sama lain saling bertukar senyum antusias.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Han Jisung melangkah menuju salah satu kantor di daerah Manhattan. Ia berencana untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?” ucap salah satu resepsionis yang ada dikantor tersebut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selamat pagi, saya ingin bertemu dengan Seo Changbin apakah beliau ada ditempat?” ucap Jisung pada resepsionis tersebut</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mohon ditunggu sebentar” tak lama kemudian ia pun mendapat informasi tentang orang yang ia cari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tuan Seo ada ditempatnya, beliau menginfokan bahwa Tuan bisa langsung menunggu diruanganya, mari saya antarkan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baik terima kasih”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah berkunjung ketempat temannya yang bernama Seo Changbin, Han Jisung pun menuju apartemen tempatnya bermalam yang tidak jauh dari kantor milik Changbin. Ia melepaskan hoodie miliknya dan melangkah menuju sofa. Ia menerima pesan masuk dari seseorang yang mana ia sedang membuka sekotak cheese cake yang ia beli sebelum pulang ke apartemen. Jisung mengingat ngingat percakapannya tadi dengan Changbin, bagaimana ia secara tiba tiba datang ke New York, dan bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang musisi nantinya. Jisung sangat hafal betul Changbin adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dan ia percaya hingga saat ini, dan Changbin pun pasti mengerti posisi yang Jisung hadapi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo serius mau berhenti?  Ayolah Sung, jangan jadi kayak gue gini” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa ngga ngijinin gue untuk dibidang ini lagi hyung, Mama juga kepingin gue nerusin perusahaan aja daripada sibuk begadang demi musik.” Jisung membalas ucapan Changbin tadi disaat mereka bertemu di kantor milik Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya sih gue paham kalo orang tua emang ingin yang terbaik buat anaknya, Cuma lo udah berusaha sejauh ini terus berhenti gitu aja. Gue Cuma sedih sama passion lo” Changbin mencoba menyadarkan Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” hanya itu jawaban Jisung tentang pernyataan Changbin yang tadi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sekarang terserah lo aja, gue gak bisa maksa lo mau gimana. Cuma gue selalu disini kok kalau lo butuh diskusi atau saran apapun. Lo tuh udah kayak adik gue sendiri tau gak” Changbin menepuk pundak Jisung sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makasih Changbin Hyung. Kayanya gue akan mikirin dulu semuanya sampe masa liburan gue disini selesai.” Jisung membalas tepukkan bahu dari Changbin sambil tersenyum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunyi dering ponsel milik Jisung yang saat ini berada ditangannya berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang percakapannya dengan Changbin tadi siang. “Jisung, jadi ke apartemen gue ngga? Udah dimasakin banyak lho ini” ucap seseorang di ponsel Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jadi Hyung, tapi gue rada telat ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oke oke. Hati hati”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telepon pun terputus dan Jisung menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dekat cheesecake yang sudah ia buka itu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gue harus coba memantapkan pikiran gue, selama disini gue harus bisa mencari jalan keluar” ucap Jisung sambil memakan sepotong cheesecake miliknya “Wah enak banget.. gue harus beli lagi besok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saat ini sudah pukul 5 sore dan Jisung memiliki Janji untuk mengunjungi apartemen milik temannya dimalam hari.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah berkunjung ke Museum of Modern Art di Manhattan membuat Hyunjin semakin bersemangat untuk memantapkan kenginannya dengan fotografi. Memang ditempat itu tidak begitu banyak model yang bisa ia gunakan untuk portfolionya, namun tetap saja ini kali pertama ia berkunjung ke Museum ditengah kota New York yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang fotografer yang dapat dinikmati hasil fotonya oleh beberapa orang. Sebenarnya fotografi hanya hobi selingan yang ia gunakan sebagai pelarian dari impian utamanya sebagai Penari di Korea Selatan, namun karena suat kejadian membuat Hyunjin harus memikirkan kembali impiannya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan Hyunjin pun tersadar belum mengabari temannya untuk berkunjung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halo Changbin Hyung, gue jadi datang ya tapi agak agak terlambat sedikit karena baru sampe ke hotel”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh oke Jin, berkabar aja nanti ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siapp, Thanks hyung” Setelah menutup telepon Hyunjin pun bersiap untuk membersihkan diri untuk segera ke tempat Changbin</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah cukup lama waktu diperjalanan, akhirnya Hyunjin tiba lebih dulu ke apartemen milik Changbin sambil menekan tombol bel, Hyunjin terlihat menunggu dan membuka ponselnya. Hingga ia tersadar ada seseorang yang baru keluar dari lift dan berjalan kearahnya, seseorang yang baru saja ia temui tadi pagi di Stasiun, ia dia Han Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin cukup terkaget akan kehadiran Jisung yang tanpa ia duga juga datang ke apartemen milik Changbin, oh atau jangan-jangan memang ini teman yang dimaksud Changbin?. Sama seperti Hyunjin, terlihat Jisung sama kagetnya dan terlihat berjalan pelan mendekati Hyunjin yang masih terdiam sambil menunggu pintu apartemen terbuka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lho, Jisung-ssi? Kamu kesini juga? Apa ke tempat Changbin hyung?” Tanya Hyunjin secara langsun tanpa berbasa basi untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah maaf aku tidak sempat menyapamu, Kita bertemu lagi Jisung-ssi” Hyunjin kini tersenyum malu karena langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada Jisung yang baru saja tiba didepan pintu apartemen persis tempat Hyunjin berdiri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halo Hyunjin-ssi, iya sepertinya kita datang ke tempat yang sama ya. Kau kenal Changbin hyung?” kali ini Jisung yang bertanya sambil terlihat menerka nerka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenal, ia salah satu teman dekatku ketika kuliah, kau sendiri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh aku kenal dia da-“ ucapan Jisung langsung terputus tatkala Changbin membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyapa dua temannya yang saat ini sedang bertatap muka denganya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah kebetulan banget kalian sampenya barengan, ayo masuk” ajak Changbin sambil membuka pintu apartemennya dan membawa Hyunjin serta Jisung untuk duduk disalah satu sofa ruang tamu. “Santai aja ya guys, anggep aja dirumah sendiri. Lix lagi masak aglio olio sama steak, sebentar lagi sih selesai. Gue panggil dulu ya.. oh iya by the way Kalian udah saling kenal??” pertanyaan yang Changbin lontarkan sontak membuat Hyunjin dan Jisung saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk berbarengan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah.. kenapa bisa kebetulan gini ya. Oh ok sebentar gue panggil Lix”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sementara Changbin memanggil Felix, kini Hyunjin dan Jisung duduk bersampingan diruang tamu yang terasa sedikit kikuk karena tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pun akhirnya tiba dan menyapa Hyunjin dan juga Jisung dan langsung mengajak mereka untuk duduk dimeja makan yang telah terhidang masakan yang sudah Felix masak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayo dimakan semuanya, jangan malu malu ya. Seneng banget gak nyangka gue kita bisa ketemuan ber empat gini” ucap Felix sambil memberikan piring untuk teman temannya yang duduk bersebrangan, dengan Changbin yang berada disisinya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya nih, kaget juga aku Lix ga nyangka Jisung sama Hyunjin bisa barengan datengnya, oiya kalian tadi katanya udah saling kenal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tadi kita kebetulan ketemu di stasiun hyung, trus kenalan deh” jawab Hyunjin lebih dulu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah siapa yang ngajak kenalan duluan nih, kok bisa bisanya Jisung ketemu Hyunjin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin-ssi yang mulai ngenalin diri tadi hyung”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… bentar Hyunjin-ssi? Oh No, guys kalian tuh sepantaran. Bahkan sama Lix tuh sama, jadi jangan formal banget gitu lah. Hahahaha” Changbin sedikit tertawa mendengar cara pengucapan Jisung yang memanggil Hyunjin dengan honorifik seperti itu, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga bukan karena mereka pun baru pertama kali bertemu dan wajar saja menggunakan panggilan seperti itu untuk saling menghormati karena belum mengetahui identitas lebih dekat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin yang mendengar Changbin berbicara seperti itu pun langsung memanggil Jisung dengan panggilan lebih santai</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh jadi kita sepantaran nih, Jisung-ssi? Hahaha gue panggil Jisung aja ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oke Hyunjin~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah sesi perkenalan, akhirnya acara makan malam mereka pun dimulai dengan sedikit perbincangan tentang masa lalu dan bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal. Tentang Jisung dan Changbin yang ternyata memiliki hobi dan berkeinginan sebagai Musisi namun terhalang oleh keinginan orang tua, Felix yang saat ini lebih fokus pada bidang Interior Designer dan Hyunjin yang juga masih menimbang tentang keinginannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang akan ia lanjutkan nantinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah sesi makan malam selesai, tadinya Jisung dan Hyunjin diajak untuk bermalam di apartemen mereka, namun keduanya menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang memiliki apartemen itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung kayanya gue gabisa nginap nih, ga bawa baju ganti”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya nih sama juga. Gue mau jalan jalan dulu deh liat New York, kapan lagi kan lama lama disini”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha oke deh kalo kalian gabisa, tapi gue harap next time sebelum balik ke Seoul kalian bisa ketemuan lagi sama gue dan Lix ya. Kita makan makan lagi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya nih sebentar banget ketemuannya, padahal gue masih mau ngobrol banyak sama kalian.. huhu” keluh Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huhu sori ya Lix, next time deh gue usahain nginep. Hahaha iya ga Ji?” senggol Hyunjin pada Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah iya dong. Sebelum gue balik ke Seoul pokonya harus makan masakan lo lagi Lix. By the way, thanks ya buat makanannya. Enak banget bro!” ucap Jisung sambil menepuk bahu Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya nih enak banget, makasih banyak ya Felix dan Changbin hyung, kita jadi kenyang gini. Changbin hyung emang beruntung banget punya elo lix” balas Hyunjin yang juga berterima kasih pada pasangan didepannya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahahaha iya sama sama guys. Gue sama Lix juga seneng kalo kalian mau mampir, pokonya jangan sungkan ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siapp hyung, cabut dulu ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah salam perpisahan tersebut, Hyunjin dan Jisung pun berbarengan menaiki lift untuk keluar dari apartemen tersebut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hotel lo dimana Ji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deket kok dari sini,  kalo lo Jin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lumayanlah belokan dikit. Bareng aja yuk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayuk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah melewati pintu gedung apartemen, mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil memasukan tangan kesaku jaket. Udara malam New York saat ini cukup dingin hingga membua kedua lelaki itu cukup kedinginan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Disepanjang perjalanan Hyunjin pun tiba tiba memulai pembicaraan “Jadi, lo lagi bingung buat lanjutin karir lo ya Ji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan sedikit berdendang pun tersadar dari pertanyaan yang Hyunjin arahkan padanya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sori nih ngagetin ya pertanyaan gue. Hahaha” tawa Hyunjin memecahkan keheningan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm iya nih, biasa lah keinginan orang tua. Gue dilemma juga jadinya Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kadang kita emang ga melulu bisa ngikutin kemauan orang tua kita Ji,” ucap Hyunjin pada Jisung. Jisung yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Hyunjin sesekali sambil menjawab pernyataan teman yang baru saja ia kenal tersebut</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tidak begitu bodoh untuk memahami maksud pernyataan Hyunjin, namun ia mencoba bertanya dan cukup penasaran tentang respon yang akan ia terima dari Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maksudnya Jin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm iya, kadang kita ga perlu harus menuruti kemauan orang tua kita untuk selalu jadi sempurna, dan menuntut segala hal supaya diri kita bisa sama seperti yang mereka inginkan. Ya kaya lo aja dipaksa untuk nerusin perusahaan, yang padahal passion lo kan dimusik”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pernyataan Hyunjin tersebut cukup membuat Jisung membulatkan matanya, ia baru bertemu orang ini tadi pagi, namun entah kenapa rasanya seperti kita sudah mengenal lama. Jisung pun merasakan bahwa tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki usia yang sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung? Hello? Kok bengong dah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung yang disadarkan oleh Hyunjin pun langsung menghentikan lamunannya dan kembali berjalan beriringan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gue tiba tiba kepikiran kalimat lo barusan Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kepikiran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya, kayak kita tuh udah kenal lama banget dan gue ga ngerasa risih waktu lo bilang kayak gitu ke gue” Jisung menjelaskan sambil mengarahkan tatapannya kearah lampu lampu disamping jalan dekat dengan beberapa kafe dan juga restoran cepat saji</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omongan gue terlalu frontal ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nggak kok.. malah gue seneng dengernya” jawab Jisung sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayak secara ga langsung gue diingetin lagi untuk coba jadi diri gue sendiri dan ga melulu harus tampil sempurna untuk semua orang, termasuk orang tua gue yang berkeinginan keras sesuai rencana mereka”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita baru kenal tapi rasanya gue tenang dan nyaman waktu lo ngasih saran kayak gitu Jin. Makasih banyak ya” Jisung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hyunjin sambil meraih bahu lelaki yang cukup lebih tinggi darinya itu. Iya menepuk nepuk bahu Hyunjin dengan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum tulus tanda berterima kasih karena sudah diberikan saran yang memang membuat hatinya menjadi lega. Bukan berarti saran dari Changbin tidak berarti, namun entah kenapa mendengar suara Hyunjin kala menjelaskan hal seperti itu cukup menenangkannya. Mungkin Jisung bosan dengan sikap Changbin yang walau bagaimanapun tetap peduli denganya namun tetap saja untuk saat ini hatinya belum begitu mantap hingga akhirnya mendengar saran dari Hyunjin. Ia pun berfikir untuk berusaha menjadi diri sendiri, dan menjelaskan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan meneruskan profesinya sebagai musisi dan meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa ia tidak bisa menjalankan sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak sesuai dengan hatinya. Jisung berharap orang tuanya akan mengerti dengan keadaan dia yang seperti ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Hyunjin, dengan begitu ia menjadi yakin bahwa manusia tidak perlu harus selalu menjadi terlihat sempurna dan menuruti kemauan orang lain, terkadang hati kecil kita yang perlu diikuti karena bagaimanapun kita sendiri yang akan menjalankannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sama sama Ji, seneng juga gue bisa bantu walau cuma ngasih sedikit saran. Semoga ada jalan keluarnya ya bro” balas Hyunjin sambil menepuk pundak Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oiya Jin, ngomong ngomong kalo lo sendiri kenapa berhenti ngedance? Apa beneran karena trauma itu?” Jisung berhati hati menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Hyunjin, sebelumnya memang mereka sempat membahas tentang hal ini ketika makan malam ditempat Changbin dan Felix, namun sepertinya Jisung masih sedikit penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih detail tentang kejadian yang menimpa Hyunjin dimasa lalu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. iya. Gue cukup trauma-an orangnya. Dan Eomma udah nangis banget waktu gue cidera. Gue sempet sakit juga Ji waktu itu. Agak konyol sih sebenernya” balas Hyunjin sambil tertawa sedikit karena menjelaskan masa lalunya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konyol.. gimana Jin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya jadi setelah gue cidera dan kalah dalam babak penyisihan lomba, gue sempet kalut dan ngga nafsu makan. Hingga akhirnya gue kena gejala Demam Tifoid. Eomma beneran takut banget gue kenapa napa karena demam yang ga kunjung turun dan drop banget saat itu. Tapi akhirnya gue bisa pulih lagi karena ngeliat Kkami. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kkami, pacar lo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin langsung memukul kepala Jisung pelan karena menerima jawaban seperti itu darinya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ihh sakit Jin enak aja mukul mukul”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pacar apaan, ya Kkami emang kesayangan gue. Tapi bukan pacar, dia Anjing gue”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung yang menerima jawaban tersebut tidak bisa menahan tawa terbahak dan membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka pun ikut melihat kebingungan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ji suara lo kenceng banget anjir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha sori sori, abis gue ga nyangka aja kalo dia ternyata peliharaan lo. Oke terus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hadeh. Iya jadi setelah liat Kkami yang dateng ngunjungin gue sambil muram gitu wajahnya, gue jadi sedih karena dia ga ada teman main lagi dirumah. Kebetulan gue emang anak tunggal jadi emang ga ada siapa pun dirumah kalo Appa sama Eomma kerja”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kkami tuh bener bener berarti besar buat lo ya Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huum. Selain itu dukungan dari temen temen, Changbin hyung, Felix dan orang orang disekitar gue jadi bikin gue semangat untuk bangkit. Ya walaupun trauma itu masih nempel digue sampe saat ini sih. Hahahaha “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa lo ngga mau coba untuk ngedance lagi Jin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gue, takut Ji. Takut kalo gue drop dan bisa khilaf kayak gitu lagi. Karena jujur kalo gue udah berada disuatu titik seperti itu, gue harus fokusin sampai bener bener selesai. Gabisa setengah setengah, dan ketika gue gagal gue sedih ngecewain orang disekitar gue. Kayak percuma juga..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya sih, tapi coba aja lo pelan pelan untuk dance lagi. Oh tapi sekarang ini lo lagi fokus Fotografi sih ya” Jisung mencoba menanggapi respon Hyunjin sambil berjalan pelan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betul, gue lagi pengen coba Fotografi aja sekarang. Sebelumnya emang gue sempet suka ini sebagai hobi selingan aja kalo lagi capek latihan dance, tapi setelah gue pikir pikir, hobi ini juga ga begitu beresiko untuk gue. Walaupun ya budget kamera mahal banget, hahahaha”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin,” panggil Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya Ji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Passion lo di Dance kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. iya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenapa ngga lo coba untuk pelan pelan menghapus rasa trauma itu. Ya gue tau sih, gak akan mudah ngapusnya. Tapi gue rasa, kalau kita terus terusan tenggelam dalam perasaan dan kenangan seperti itu yang ada lo akan menganggap itu sebuah musuh dan pantangan yang bikin lo makin terasa tersiksa kalau diingat ingat. Itu ngga baik Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gue pernah coba Ji buat balik, Cuma.. gue keinget lagi sama Eomma. Kalo gue gagal, Eomma sedih karena gue akan drop parah karena hal itu. Eomma gamau kehilangan gue Ji, begitu juga Appa”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semua temen dan keluarga lo pasti gamau kehilangan lo Jin” balas Jisung sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berbicara dan sepertinya arah jalan menuju Hotel tempat mereka bermalam terlihat semakin jauh dari jarak mereka saat ini</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuma balik lagi, lo ga harus terus terusan berada dalam keadaan trauma yang menahan lo untuk bertindak sesuai dengan Passion lo. Oke Fotografi itu emang kesukaan lo juga, tapi setelah gue denger cerita tadi waktu kita makan gue bisa liat tatapan lo ketika kita bahas Dance. Lo sangat antusias banget Jin. Kayak ada… air yang seger banget nyiram lo pas lagi kehausan. Jiwa lo disitu Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin yang mendengar perkataan Jisung seperti itu pun langsung membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ji lo kenapa bijak banget…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahahah ga nyangka ya” tawa Jisung sambil mencubit perut Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw sakitt” balas Hyunjin pada Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biarin abisnya lo lucu sih”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hih lucu apaan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oke jadinya sekarang gue saranin nih ya buat lo. Kalau bisa emang coba pelan pelan lupain rasa trauma lo itu ya Jin. Gue yakin, lo pasti bisa ga kayak waktu itu lagi. Karena sekarang kan ada gue” ucap Jisung penuh percaya diri sambil tersenyum jahil pada Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hih apaan kok tiba tiba jadi elo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya karena sekarang ada gue, ketika lo lagi sedih dan ngerasa ga semangat atau keingetan tentang cidera di masa lalu itu. Gue bisa ngehibur lo dengan lagu buatan gue. Gimana? Hahaha seru kan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seru apanya, lo lagi mau bisnisin gue ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apaan sih serius Jin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gue harap, lo mau menghilangkan trauma itu dan memulai kembali sesuatu yang bikin diri lo seperti sedia kala. Bikin diri lo semangat lagi Jin” senyum Jisung pada Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks banget Ji, ga nyangka gue bisa dapet saran sedetail ini. Gue berasa disiram air soda beneran nih” ucap Hyunjin sambil merentangkan tanganya karena merasa sejuk seperti terkena angina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Berlebihan deh lo~ sama sama Jin. Gue juga seneng bisa ngasih saran” balas Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita baru kenal tapi kok kayak udah akrab gini ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tau nih, aneh banget.” Hyunjin pun berfikir sebentar hingga ia akhirnya mencetuskan sesuatu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mungkin, kita soulmate kali ya Ji”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, apaan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya, dipertemukan diwaktu yang tepat terus bisa saling menguatkan gini. Hahaha ga nyangka gue”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hadeh please deh Hyunjin, tapi ya gue juga ngerasa juga sih. Hahaha lucu juga padahal awalnya tadi pagi kita masih canggung sekarang bisa akrab kayak gini. Dan berasa udah kenal lama juga”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha iya Ji. Sekali lagi makasih banyak sarannya, gue akan mikirin lagi soal itu” Hyunjin pun merangkul pundak Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sama sama Jin, makasih juga udah percaya cerita hal itu ke gue. Dan udah ngasih saran juga” Jisung membalas rangkulan Hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngomong ngomong, lo haus ga sih? Beli minum yuk” ajak Hyunjin sambil mengedarkan pandangan kearah kafe yang tepat berada disisi kanan jalan mereka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boleh boleh, yuk mampir dulu aja” Jisung mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju kearah kafe yang ditunjuk Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pesen apa nih Jin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Americano aja”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wah sama, gue juga suka Americano”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice~ Americano, Joha Joha~~ ayo lah pesen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah tiba dan memesan minuman, mereka pun terlihat duduk disalah satu meja untuk saling mengobrol dan bercanda. Terlihat bahwa tatapan Hyunjin dan Jisung kembali ceria seperti kembali bersemangat untuk fokus menjalankan aktivitas sesuai dengan keinginan hati. Hyunjin yang menerima saran dari Jisung pun sangat berterima kasih karena dengan saran darinya, ia menjadi lebih percaya diri dan berusaha untuk tidak lagi terus tenggelam dalam kenangan truma nya dimasa lalu</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pertemuan Hyunjin dan Jisung dari sebuah Stasiun bawah tanah di kota New York tidak pernah disangka akan menjadi sebuah pertemuan baik yang dapat merubah kebimbangan mereka dalam menentukan arah.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>